


Can't Control The Restless Part Of Me

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: After touching a mysterious artifact, Helen is not herself anymore. There is a certain appeal to this version of her, however, Nikola decides.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by @xbleeple for smuttybingo, Pheromone Modification. Am I sorry I kinda messed up Mad World? Yeah, a bit. But hey if it fits it fits xD.

She storms into his lab, a certain urgency in her step that scares him at first, thinking something happened to her, and he’s not wrong. Something did happen to her, and the change is evident in everything, from the red dress she is wearing – almost unfair how it fits all her forms, really – to the way she says his name, British accent and all, but dripping with desire this time. It’s an uncommon occurrence, he thinks, but it takes him back to nicer days in their past, to that day in Vienna when he is pretty sure she had risked the timeline in order to sleep with him. She would have never admitted to that, of course, but she wanted him then and she wants him now, apparently, and before he knows it she presses him into the wall and her lips are all over his.

She kisses him briefly, her teeth clinging to his lower lip as their mouths part, not wanting to let go just yet, and he barely has the time to let out a strangled “Gods, Helen,” before her lips are on his neck.

“You smell so good,” she sighs as her tongue trails a wet line along his neck, over his Adam’s apple, and it’s really amazing how this move alone makes his blood boil. He lets his fingers sink into her hair and pulls, tilting her head backwards before kissing her back, his tongue penetrating her mouth violently. She opens her mouth for him, sucking on his tongue, her teeth grazing it briefly, causing him to close his eyes in bliss. When he opens them, he sees her watching him intently, her pupils dilated, causing her eyes to look darker than usual. There’s something almost predatory in that look and for a while he can’t decide if he’s scared or incredibly turned on by it.

“I want to devour you,” she whispers on a low, seductive tone, and the turned on part of him gains considerable advantage with those words only. “I knew you’d eventually get to this idea,” he says with a smirk, daring to be hopeful for a while. They had always been on and off till that day, and while he had hoped that her inviting him to work for her held the promise of something like this happening sooner or later, he didn’t dare to imagine it would be this soon.

“Took me too much,” she mutters under her breath as she takes the labcoat off his shoulders, letting out a disappointed huff as she discovers his shirt underneath.

“Not going to argue with that,” he grins. “Not that I’m complaining, but what got into you?” he asks as she works on the buttons of his shirt. His question freezes her movements and she looks at him with wanton eyes.

“That’s precisely the problem,” she says with a pout as her fingers dance down his chest. “Nothing got into me. Nothing like this, at least,” she adds as her hand goes between their bodies. She opens her hand against his pants, eager to touch him, and it takes all of his control not to scream at her actions. He’s hard as a rock already, something she clearly notices, because she hums admiratively as her fingers trail up and down his length.

“Do you remember Vienna?” she asks, a dreamy look on her face. “I do,” she adds, a smile forming on her lips as she squeezes on him. “I remember having this inside me,” she whispers, a predatory grin on her lips. “I remember how wet it made me. It made it so much easier to take you inside me, to ride you until I milked every single drop out of you.” She squeezes harder at that and he lets his talons grow and stick inside the wall he’s held up against, just to give himself something else to focus on. “I spent over 100 years thinking about this, Nikola,” she confesses as she lets go of him, only to get back on unbuttoning his shirt. When she finishes, she caresses his shoulders as she pushes his shirt off him. She pauses for a second as she takes the view of him standing shirtless in front of her, her teeth sinking into her lower lip.

“What did you think about?” he asks, wanting to sound encouraging, but it comes out on a raspy tone. Given the way she looks at him, however, he reckons he should be proud of still being able to form a coherent sentence.

 “You, pinned up against the wall,” she muses as she kneels in front of him and kisses his abdomen, her tongue flicking briefly across his belly button. “Your huge cock inside me, making me scream,” she whispers on a lustful tone as she struggles to pull his zipper down. “And you, bathing me in your electricity,” she finishes as she takes his pants down. “I want that again,” she says as her hands grab his butt cheeks and squeeze. “I want you to fuck me until I am too sore to move,”she says, causing him to swallow hard. “That can be arranged,” he says on a seductive tone as he steps out of his pants and extends a hand to her. He helps her up and, as soon as their bodies are on the same level again, he pushes her into the wall, trapping her body with his own. He lifts her hands up, pinning them to the wall with his own as he places himself between her legs. He rips the front side of her dress in two, unable to hold a smirk back when he discovers she isn’t wearing any underwear. She’s lain bare in front of him, a sure victim to his playful fingers and so, so, wet that it makes his cock twitch violently in response.

“Tesla, don’t-“ Will says as he storms inside his lab the words freezing on his lips as he sees the scene in front of him, and Nikola swears he’s going to kill that kid. Bloodily, actually, he promises to himself as he turns away from Helen for a second to glare at him.

“Zimmerman, I swear to God-“ he starts, but before he has the chance to finish whatever he was going to say it dawns on him that Helen hasn’t said a thing. She would have been mortified. That, or threatening to fire Will – something that he would have clearly not opposed at the moment. Instead, she backs up from the wall and sits down on the table, watching them with an amused look on her face.

“This is what I was trying to tell you,” Will says as he points at her. He tries his best not to look at Nikola, not when he’s almost naked, but fails miserably. “She’s not herself,” he explains on a helpless tone, sounding as he had just seen enough to let him scarred for life. Nikola supposes that is not actually that far from the truth.

“Can you please put your bloody pants on?!” Will finally finds it in himself to say and Nikola obliges, albeit grudgingly. The disappointed look Helen throws him almost makes up for it, however.

“Alright, spill it,” Nikola says with a sigh. “What do you mean she’s not herself?” he asks as he takes a seat next to her on the table. It’s Helen who speaks instead, and she doesn’t seem too amused. “He’s going to sell you some bullshit story about me touching an artifact,” she says with a sigh as she places a hand on Nikola’s calf. “It’s supposed to split your personality, get you in touch with your wild side, or something like that,” she shrugs as her fingers tiptoe their way up his leg. “However, we can talk about this now, or we can talk about this after we ditch the kid and have some fun, you know?” she asks with a grin. “Long, hard hours of fun,” she adds, a hopeful smile playing on her lips. It soon fades away, though, as Nikola grabs her hand, holding it in her own. “I’d say it’s better now, though,” he says with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

“Can you please stop doing that?” Nikola asks, a sigh on his lips as Helen shoots him an innocent look, her hand resting on his calf. The same hand she has moved up and down his leg for the past few minutes, that is, and Nikola wishes he’d find it in himself to be a bit more pissed by that.

“Distracting?” Helen asks as she flashes him a toothy grin, very similar to a cat that had just caught a canary.

“Yes, actually,” Nikola sighs, but it only makes her grin wider. “Yeah, I know what that’s like,” Helen says on an understanding tone. “I honestly don’t know how she can work with you around and not… well. You know.” Her grip on him tightens at that and she lets her hand go up his leg, stopping inches away from his crotch.

“What do you mean _she?”_ Nikola asks, and it’s frankly a miracle he can keep a straight face at that moment.

“You know, the boring one,” Helen says dismissively. “Don’t worry, she is not going to bother us again.”

“What the hell is she talking about?” Nikola asks, sounding more concerned than he has in the last half an hour. Will supposes that is a good sign. His blood may have found his way to his brain again after all. He doesn’t get a chance to answer, however, because at exactly the same moment another woman storms into the room, a furious look upon her face.

“Get your hands off him,” she demands, all bossy tone and British accent and for a second Nikola’s brain stops functioning. It recovers pretty fast, considering the fact that he’s watching another Helen glaring at him. Of all the people he would have expected to walk in on him and Helen. Still, he can’t help a grin on his face as his mind wanders about certain possibilities.

“There’s two of you,” he says, making the new Helen roll her eyes.

“Glad to see you still know how to count,” she retorts. “Also, whatever you have in that mind of yours, the answer is hell no.”

“I was just going to ask how,” Nikola says but Helen mouths a very clear _no he wasn’t_.

“I’m not talking to you,” new Helen spats at her. “Did you really think locking me up in that closet was going to hold me?”

“I was hoping it would hold you enough, to be honest,” Helen mutters. “Not my best idea, I know, but if Zimmy here hadn’t decided to be a nosy bitch, I would have finished what I planned before you showed up. Well. The first time at least. It’s not… something you get bored of in an hour, as I’m sure you know.”

“I’m not nosy-“ Will starts protesting, but decides against it. “You know what?” he says as he raises his hands in a defensive manner. “I’ll be outside until you three settle things. Call me when you need me, alright?”

“Too much for you to handle?” Nikola asks, a smirk playing on his lips as he sinks in the couch some more. “Come here,” he says as he pats a spot next to him, motioning for Helen to sit there. “I’m sure we can figure this out.”

“We’d better,” Helen sighs as she takes up his offer. “She’s not coming, though. I’m not sure she can… focus.”

“Hey!” the other Helen protests, finally getting her hand off Nikola so she could point an accusing finger at her doppelganger. “If anyone has trouble focusing on what really matters, it’s not me, missy,” she says as she pokes Helen in her chest. “You’re all work, work, work. You could use with a break or two, you know, especially when you have a perfectly doable vampire at your dispose that is more than willing to fuck you senseless.”

“She’s not wrong about that,” Nikola whispers as a sly grin spreads on his face. It fades away as soon as he sees the look on Helen’s face, though. “I’m just saying,” he says as he raises his hands in a defensive manner.

“Are you two done?” Helen asks, her tone the same she would use when talking to two petulant children. “Right, so the only thing I know is that there was this artifact that supposedly feels when you’re in conflict with yourself. I obviously thought that was a load of bullshit, of course, there was no logical explanation for why that would have been possible. “

“But you did touch it,” Nikola says with a grin. “Normally I’d pester you with safety measures and not touching things before you check them, but-“

“But you’re the last person who should have a say in this, yes,” Helen cuts him off. “It was awfully stupid of me, I will admit to that, but well here we are.”

“Well it could have been worse,” the other Helen says. “I mean, it’s not exactly a Jekyll and Hyde situation, and it does solve whatever conflict you had.”

“Are you suggesting we should coexist? This can’t happen. You’re not me.”

“I am in all the places that matter,” she retorts. “I almost had him, you know. You should have seen the way his body responded to mine. Just like in Vienna.”

“Vienna was stupid,” Helen cuts her off, and there is a coldness to her voice that shocks him. “It was reckless and selfish and I shouldn’t have done it. And to think that I told John he was in the wrong for wanting to time travel just so he could bed me! And then I went and did the same thing basically.”

“Well, not the same thing, if we’re to be honest,” Nikola says with a smile. “Miss Naughty here has a point, there’s no timeline I wouldn’t say yes to you. No matter what the question was, actually.”

“That’s the point, Nikola,” Helen says with a sad smile. “There’s no timeline I should ask anything of you, actually. Not romantically. I mean, you know what happened the last times I slept with one of my coworkers, so yeah. Not doing that again.”

“But I will,” the other Helen says on a tone that is way too enthusiastic for her own good. “I told you, this can work. You want to focus on research and sciency stuff, fine by me. I could even send Nikola to help you from time to time, I mean if memory serves vampires have shorter refractory periods than humans, but you still have them right?”

“Yes,” Nikola says and Helen is pleased he at least has the decency to look a bit mortified at that.

“Then it’s settled,” naughty Helen grins. “I’m gonna keep him for a few days at first, though, I mean it’s your fault that there’s so much unresolved tension between us, but as soon as I take care of that-“

“No.” To their surprise, it’s Nikola who speaks. “She has a point, you’re not Helen,” he says with a sigh.

“Thank you,” Helen says as she lets out a relieved breath, but Nikola just shakes his head at her. “You’re not her either, for that matter. She doesn’t regret Vienna, I know that much. I mean I can see why she’d say that, but you meant it when you said it. I know you-her?” he seems to ponder the thought for a moment there. “She’d say she regrets it, yeah, but it would be in her usual _God you’re hot and I would do so many things to you but I have to focus_ tone. Yeah, she has that. I’ve come to know it pretty well recently. But the way you said it… There was actual regret and guilt in your voice.”

“But Niko-“ naughty Helen whines on a needy tone. “We have so many things to do. I need you.” she closes the distance between them at that, her teeth sinking in his earlobe. “Inside me,” she whispers, but Nikola gets on his feet, ignoring her.

“I think it’s time I saw that artifact,” he tells the other Helen, who just shrugs. “As long as we get rid of her, it’s fine by me.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You know, you totally had a point with finding a secluded spot and making out there back in the day,” Helen says on a dreamy tone. “And I think this cave has a few of those.”

“When have I suggested that?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” the other Helen spats at them. “Just about every trip we’ve been in the last three years? The answer stays the same, though.”

“Stick to the task at hand, I know, I know,” Nikola says with a grin and Helen throws him a proud look despite herself. “Right,” she says after shaking that look off her face. “So, according to Declan, this is where he found the artifact.”

“There’s some writing over here,” Nikola says as he approaches the table, his fingers carefully tracing the runes there. “It seems to be some sort of a ceremonial thing.”

“To get you to make peace with yourself, Declan mentioned that, yes,” Helen says with a sigh. “I shouldn’t have thought it was a metaphor.”

“Don’t beat yourself up too much about that,” Nikola says on a reassuring tone. “Praxians were cryptic asses most of the time.”

“Am I getting this right? Does this say that until we two agree on something we’re stuck like this?”

“Well that should be easy enough,” naughty Helen chimes in. “Wine or tea?”

“Tea. I mean I may not need that much sleep, but it does help keeping me awake, and“

“Boooooriiiiiiing,” Helen cuts her off. “He’s into wine, and there are so many ways you can mix him with wine, come on. I mean I’m pretty sure he’d taste decent with tea too, but you don’t beat wine.”

“I’m actually with her on this one,” Nikola says on a low enough tone to be considered a whisper, but Helen hears him anyway. “Well, obviously,” she says with a sigh, “if we can’t agree on such a simple thing, we’re going to be stuck like this for a very long time.”

“Maybe not,” naughty Helen says after a bit of pondering. “I mean, the obvious problem here is that we want different things. With him, mostly.”

“I can carry on with my life perfectly fine without him in it, thank you very much.”

“Yes, but he makes some stuff easier for you. And he’d make some stuff easier for me too, I mean I have fingers and all that, but you know, there are spots you just can’t reach on your own and-“

“Your point?”

“What if we split him too?”

“You mean in a sex crazed version like you and in a genius version?”

“Yes.”

“No,” Nikola says, raising his hands in a defensive manner. “One, any version of me would be a genius for the record. And any version of me would be a bit sex crazed about you. Well. About Helen, to be more precise. The original, the one that is both of you. Besides, come on, it’s not like I’m conflicted about anything. I know pretty much what I want.”

“So you don’t have an issue choosing between me and world domination, then?”

“Nope,” Nikola says with a smug grin, popping the “P”. “I mean, you would get pissed if I did the world domination thing and you’d try to shoot me and that would be fun for a while, but… no. I guess I want you more than the world, in the end.” He says it like it’s nothing, like he just said that the sun rises in the East, but it’s more than enough to melt naughty Helen in a puddle of goo judging by the look on her face.

“What do I have to do to hear that every day of my life?” she asks on a dreamy tone. “Preferably in the morning, while we’re both in bed and you’d wake me up whispering that in my ear.”

“Are you actually going to fall for a cheesy pickup line like that? How the hell were we the same person again?”

“Need I remind you we both did Vienna,” naughty Helen spats back at her, sounding actually annoyed for once. “Or rather, we both did _him_ in Vienna. Which means that one day Helen had this genius idea to go and pick the most fuckable person she knew and spend the best three days in her life with him.”

“One, she picked the person she was feeling the most comfortable with. And two, come on, we’re over 200 years old, we had better.”

“No we didn’t and we both know that.”

“So being a vampire gives him a few advantages, big deal. But on an objective note-“

“Girls, you’re not going to get out of this if you keep fighting, come on,” Nikola said on a conciliatory tone. “You need to have something in common, you came from the same person.”

“And come to think at it, I have no desire to go back,” naughty Helen told him. “She was too stuck-up. Probably because she had too much of her inside.”

“You know what maybe I don’t want to go back either. It’s actually refreshing to be able to work with Nikola like this.”

“Like what, exactly?”

“You know, like this,” Helen said as she put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re friends and you’re objectively a very attractive specimen but I know you’d be too much of a hassle so I’m able to ignore that.”

“As opposed to being distracted by me, you mean? I had no idea you had this problem.” Nikola grins. “Are you sure you’re fine, though?” he asks, his voice low now. “Are you completely sure that if I do this -“  he continues as his fingers find her arm, tracing her veins there – “you’re totally fine and you can focus?”

“Yes. My body’s reaction to yours is irrelevant.”

“Well, that’s something we should test, I think.”

“With _her_?!” naughty Helen asks, almost screaming now. “You have a version of me who would do anything to sleep with you and yet you pick the one who is hard to get? Are you a bloody masochist? Actually, forget I asked, I know the answer to that, but come on, I didn’t think it was also feelings related.”

“It’s not like that,” Nikola says with a sigh, though a part of him can’t help but thinking she has a point.

“Not like that, my ass. You like her more than you like me, for some stupid reason.” She looks like she’s about to cry now and Nikola closes the distance between them, taking her hand into his own.

“Look, Helen, I’m sorry, but I told you. You’re both fun in your own ways, but neither of you is the Helen I love.”

“So you don’t like her more than me?” she asks on a small tone, not daring to look him in the eyes.

“No. But this doesn’t mean-“

“Then why do you wear this stupid bracelet she gave you?” Helen asks with a glare and before Nikola has a chance to react, she yanks it off his hand and throws it away. It’s the last thing she does before the earth cracks under his feet and he falls, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.


End file.
